Los Vulturi responden a las críticas de Voldemort
by Estrella de Malfoy
Summary: Los vampiros están enojados por lo que la Guía de Voldemort se dijo de ellos. ¿Qué contesta Aro y compañía? Descúbranlo aquí.


Buenas tardes, apreciables amigos del género conocido como Fandom. No sería para nosotros importante intervenir en algo así, pero como muchos de ustedes sabrán, hemos sido presa de cierto maguillo con cara de nada, mala imitación de Michael Jackson, por cierto…

Pero permítannos presentarnos primero, somos los respetables Vulturi, vampiros de Volterra pertenecientes a la más selecta realeza del gremio, de la que por cierto, Drácula y Nosferatus fueron expulsados por denigrante y feo, respectivamente, pero no les voy a quitar tiempo con tonterías como esa, vamos a lo que hoy nos atañe.

-Yo quiero comenzar, Aro, ardo en deseos de refutar a ese Voldemort que se atrevió a meterse con nosotros

-Calma, calma, querido Caius, no es necesario que te precipites, lo tengo todo bajo control

-Entonces seré yo, quien empiece, Señor…

-He dicho que no, Jane, es más, tú deberías ir con Alec a hacerle una "pequeña visita" de cumplido a la gran Estrella de Malfoy, a la que Voldemort utiliza como secretaria para que nos conozca un poco.

-Iremos de inmediato, Aro, no tardamos.

-¿Por qué lo llamas con tanto respeto diciéndole Voldemort?

-Porque soy de sobra educado y refinado, Marcus, que no se te olvide jamás quienes somos y hay niveles incluso para y tratar a los más despreciables enemigos, como en éste caso.

-Pues yo creo que en vez de tomarnos la molestia de contestar, debiéramos ir a verlo personalmente y dejarle un regalillo sangriento

-Demetri, no seas soez y vulgar, que no es nuestro estilo y dejen de interrumpir que me quitan las ideas. Siéntense ya y guarden silencio que la audiencia de fanfiction aguarda impaciente

-Como ordenes, Aro.

Volviendo con ustedes, valiosos humanos lectores, les decía que hemos sido agredidos en potencia por los fanáticos del niño puberto que salva a los magos, ¡Merlín!, dijeran ustedes (vulgar eso si me permiten), ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre poner a un adolescente como héroe si ni siquiera a aprendido a pellizcarse las espinillas?, encima de eso lo hacen héroe desde que tenía un año de edad. Patético a más no poder.

-Concuerdo contigo.

-Silencio de una vez, Marcus. Soy únicamente yo el que intervendrá.

-No es justo, Aro, todos fuimos agredidos, apelo a mi derecho de réplica.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, ya les tocará su turno…

Como les decía, apetecibles humanos, sé de antemano que se morirían muchas de ustedes porque Cullen firmara ésta réplica, pero no de da la gana que vampirillos sin honor como él se apropien de mi derecho por superioridad.

Empecemos con la contestación a los magos detractores de la sagrada obra de Stephanie Meyer, la cual me honro en presidir. Transcribiré y contestaré punto por punto para dejar en claro todo y acabar de una vez con todas las habladurías. Pero antes, tres importantes cosas conviene aclarar:

**Primero: **No nos creemos superiores a los magos, lo somos porque contamos con la delicia de ser inmortales, cosa que Voldemort ni con sus siete horrocruxes logra. Aplastante pero cierto.

**Segundo:** Somos tan, pero tan superiores que no nos ocultamos en las sombras, sino que salimos a la luz del día, no necesitamos descansar y eso nos hace un nivel mejor que todos.

**Tercero:** Nuestros fanáticos son personas inteligentes que no se tragan las patrañas del niño-bebé-héroe, sino que aprecian la verdadera esencia del drama en nuestra saga.

Ahora sí, vamos a la crítica contestada punto por punto:

**"Dí que la autora no tuvo imaginación para crear un mundo lleno de magia como Howgarts, Hogsmeade, etc. sino que se conformó con un simple pueblito estadounidense sin chiste alguno (¡qué aburrimiento!), ¿Y las cosas encantadas en dónde quedan? "**

Respuesta de Aro: -Nuestra saga es para mayores de 15 años, maduros e inteligentes, no necesitamos un mundo ilusorio, nosotros actuamos en un mundo real. Punto.

**"Presume de los más de 600 personajes que la maravillosa Rowling ha creado en comparación de los ¿40?, ¿60?, ¿100? De Crepúsculo. Si es posible a tu mente muggle, enlístales por orden alfabético todos y cada uno de los 600 (creo que en relidad son 400, pero se trata de molestar, ¿No?)"**

Respuesta de Marcus: -Calidad No es cantidad, muchos de esos 600 supuestos personajes no hacen absolutamente nada en la obra y son meramente nombres, a diferencia de nosotros, que sí intervenimos constantemente

-Maravilloso, Marcus

-El placer es mío, Aro

**"Hazles ver que eso de los ojos rojos en los personajes ya está muy visto y choteado, y que incluso en Star Wars los hicieron mejores y es de hace más de 20 años. Enumera otras obras como "El exorcista" para dar mejor detalle de su poca originalidad"**

Caius: -Bien… es una forma de decir que somos diferentes a los humanos sin usar túnicas de mago o estratosféricos sombreros como los de Dumbledore o Augusta Longbottom. ¡No vamos a usar eso de ninguna manera!

**Róbales su copia de Crepúsculo y reemplazala con un libro de Harry Potter (el más grueso si se puede) en una sobrecubierta de Crepúsculo.**

Félix: -Hasta el más idiota de nuestros fans se daría cuenta y la reemplazaría de inmediato por supuesto.

**Diles que su adorado muggle Robert Pattinson incluso tuvo que pasar por la película del tonto chamaco de la cicatriz antes que por la suya y que hizo debut y despedida porque encima lo mató Colagusano siguiendo mis órdenes Ja, ja,ja.**

Heidi:-No me importa lo que digan de Pattinson, pero a su favor digo que hay que echar a perder antes de brincar a las grandes ligas.

-Perfecto, mi niña, aprendes rápido

-Eres mi maestro, Aro.

**Moléstalos diciendo que el escritor muggle renombrado Stephen King (supongo que saben quien es) (ustedes, no ellos, los de Crepúsculo) ha dicho que la saga de Rowling es mejor, obviamente. (Eso es cierto para mi cruel regocijo, jeje)**

Demetri: -En éste preciso momento voy a darle una lección a King por el pequeño malentendido, jaja.

-Buena idea, jovencito.

-Me alegra que lo apruebes, Aro

**Asegúrales categóricamente que en un enfrentamiento, fácilmente nuestro Greyback, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se descuentan a su Jacob ese y compañía más rápido de lo que canta un gallo. Dolor absoluto.**

Aro: -Ignoremos lo que de los hombres lobo se dice, no podemos defenderlos porque no es como que sean de nuestro agrado en absoluto. Pasemos a lo siguiente.

Marcus: -Por cierto, ojalá sea cierto lo que presumen y esos tales Greyback, Sirius y Lupin nos libren de esos lobos a la brevedad posible.

Demetri: - Me ofrezco a prestarles un espacio para demostrarlo.

**Diles que en la película sus lobos parecen perros pastor alemán crecidos con esteroides anabólicos y no se ve que sean víctimas de una profunda metamorfosis interna y externa como la de Remus Lupin.**

Aro: Ya dije que ignoraré esos puntos.

**Intenta explicarles cómo fue que Greyback mordió a Lupin y por eso se volvió hombre lobo y que en su historia nadie explica nada de eso, un día amanecen y ya son hombres lobo, ¿No?, ¡Mira tú que gracia!**

Aro: Idem (Deberían saber latín, quiero decir que me da lo mismo)

**Pregúntales en qué libro sale el chupacabras, si te dicen: "¡No, en ninguno!", hazte el decepcionado y ofendido, diciendo que sólo por él compraste la colección y que quieres tu dinero de inmediato de vuelta.**

Marcus: -Esa sí es una ofensa directa, Aro, quiero contestar

-Adelante, amigo.

-Bien…"El chupacabras" es un invento político de algún país del tercer mundo para desviar la atención de un hecho importante, que quede claro de una vez que no existe tal engendro.

**Asegúrate de que sepan que en realidad "Luna Llena, Cuarto Menguante, Anochecer", o c**omo** se llame la dichosa saga esa, es una invitación malvada, puesto que el Cullen ese es incluso más grande que Dumbledore (y eso que el viejillo tiene 150 años) y que la "inocente Bella" cuenta con sólo 18 añitos, jeje. Genial ésto.**

Demetri: -Sí, es cierto, pero pregúntenle a ella o a cualquier muggle como dicen ustedes si no estarían encantadas con el inútil de Cullen hablándoles al oí...se emocionan con cualquier insignificancia.

-Dijo Aro que ignoráramos lo relativo a Cullen y a los lobos

-Sí, Heidi, pero no resisto la tentación

-Basta de rencillas vamos al otro punto

-Como digas, Aro

**Pregúntales que en qué parte han visto eso de que los vampiros resplandecen con el sol y todas esas cosas, cualquier persona normal sabe que son criaturas nocturnas y que eso es completamente OoC (out of cannon, para los que no son políglotas como yo, ya que hablo pársel, chino, español, inglés, arameo, maya, lenguas muertas y demás idiomas y lenguas madre, aprendan un poco, discípulos) se sale del canon, sí es una palabrilla fastidiosa eso del canon, pero seguro los molestará y por eso me agrada. Ya encarrerados con el canon, déjales saber que sus novelas están siendo fuertemente criticados en un famoso foro de malos fics y que el encargado de hacer pedazos su saga es precisamente "Cannon Warrior", a quien le molesta en extremo cualquier OoC en los escritos, jajaja. Irán corriendo a consultar la página web, se los aseguro.**

Aro: -Me corresponde decir aquí que en efecto, somos diurnos según nuestra autora y quizá sea fuera de canon, pero ya Demetri y Félix han dado cuenta de "Warrior Cannon", asunto terminado.

-Cierto, ha implorado perdón, que por cierto, no otorgué, jaja

**¿Vulturis?, ¿Qué diantres es eso?. Me suena a Vudú o algo así, no, definitivamente no es buen apellido ese. Deberían consultar a Rowling para que les sugiriera unos dos o tres apellidos originales para enriquecer su "obra maestra"**

Aro:- Eso sí que no lo permito a nadie, burlarse de nuestro legendario apellido es una actitud que me indigna, pero diré que sólo la envidia de alguien que se apellida "Marvolo" puede generar opiniones como esa.

Marcus: -Es un deshonor cargar con semejante apelliducho.

Caius: Es una palabra italiana, por si no lo sabían, pero qué va a saber ese de italianos, si sólo tiene a ese tal Zabini que por cierto pasa sin pena ni gloria en todos los libros.

Aro: -Letal, como corresponde a un Vulturi, Caius, me enorgulleces.

Caius: -Gracias.

**No dejes de decirles que hay exceso de violencia en sus libros. ¿Qué no es cierto eso?, jaja, recuérdales que uno de los hombres lobo (no recuerdo ahora el nombre, ni me importa en realidad) atacó a su novia en una de sus transformaciones, dejándola desfigurada de por vida, ¡Sorry, pero a eso en mi pueblo se llama violencia intrafamiliar!, y que estás tentado a llamar al Insituto de Defensa de la Mujer más cercano. Golpe maestro.**

Marcus: Punto obviado, no nos interesa lo que haga con Sam Uley y compañía.

**Enlista a otras "prendas prestadas" de nuestros libros, como los apellidos de Black y Clearwater. Por si no lo sabías, Me refiero a Penelope Clearwater, estudiante de Ravenclaw, del mismo año que Percy Weasley con quien tuvo un romancecillo, estoy en todo, jeje y si es para molestar con mucha más razón, risa malvada otra vez.**

Jane:- Lástima, el apellido no lo es todo y Jacob Black no me simpatiza, así que destrócenlo a su gusto. Francamente me da lo mismo.

-Han regresado, mis mellizos, me complace saberlo

-Fue fácil, Aro, Estrella no dará más lata, Jane le ha dejado claras algunas cosas.

-Sólo pequeñas advertencias, Aro, no me sobrepasé, como ordenaste.

-Está bien,espero que sea suficiente, continuemos..

**Coméntales que Bella tiene depresión crónica y que debería consultar urgentemente a un psicólogo, ya que corre el riesgo de suicidarse en cualquier momento (Como si me importara, pero bueno...)**

Alec:- A nosotros tampoco nos importa y la verdad, sólo deseamos su sangre, fuera de ahí lo que haga con ella misma nos tiene sin cuidado.

**Deja en claro que Edward seria mejor si fuera "El elegido" y si tuviese un par de gafas "chic" una cicatríz de rayo en la**** frente que lo hicieran ver como verdadero intelectual y no como luce ahora (Ya sé que esto es halagar al chamaco ese de mentalidad de: "¡Únete a la Fuerza Gryffindor!", pero ahora no queda de otra. Unión, recuerden.**

Demetri: -Concuerdo con que estaría mejor en su saga, la verdad es que no me simpatiza Cullen, a la primera oportunidad que Aro me dé, lo desaparezco del mapa.

**"Accidentalmente" llámalo Edward Sanguini. O como prefieras, menos por su verdadero apellido, haz que se desesperen una y otra vez. Incluso hazles saber que el apellido Potter le va mejor.**

Félix: - Si eso le molesta a él, por nosotros no hay problema.

Caius: -Llámenlo como se les de la gana.

**Explica con detalle en una charla de más de dos horas cómo cualquier mago puede poseer todos los dones (ver el futuro, leer mentes, etc.), que un vampiro solo podría tener una sola persona. Da ejemplos nombrándome a mí, claro la Hippie de Trelawney, Snape y otras chuladas del mundo mágico, que las abundamos, por cierto, jeje.**

Caius:- Somos especialistas en una sola cosa, no simples "milusos" con chales hippies y gafas de fondo de botella, pelones sin nariz o tipos con cabello grasiento y aire de murciélago de mazmorra. Tenemos clase.

**Pregúntales si el Jacob Black ese es primo segundo de Sirius y si te dicen que no, diles: "¡Pues qué original el apellido!, ¿no? ". Punto para tí.**

Aro: -No es de relevancia que esté emparentado con el animago de ustedes, al fin, pertenecen a la misma familia deplorable de cánidos.

**Diles que Bella y Argus Flitcht harían una buena pareja y que te gustaría un crossover con ellos, que de hecho ya lo estás escribiendo en Fanfiction**

Heidi: -Avísenme cuando esté listo para leerlo, muero por ver a esa tarada besando a Filcht, jaja.

Jane: -Sigo pensando que Filcht es mucho galán para ella sola y que sale beneficiada de todos modos.

**Explica como los hombres lobos de Crepúsculo son en realidad Animagos, ( igual no lo son, ya lo sabemos nosotros, pero ellos no) y pregúntales si estan registrados con el Ministerio. Y si no... ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo? Les pueden quitar su licencia para hacer magia y retirarles la varita de inmediato. ¿Qué no tienen varita?, ¿Entonces dónde está el chiste?**

Aro: -Ojalá les retiraran la licencia pero de la saga, no queremos verlos más junto a nosotros, vulgares canis familiaris (perros por si no entienden latín).

**Si un fan de C****repúsculo te dice: ´"Lee las novelas de Stephenie Meyer, son muy buenas"; tu le contestas: "¡Ay, no, disculpa, prefiero leer una novela donde aparezca Voldy!, ¡Esas son mucho mejores!, ¿O acaso el Gran Señor Tenebroso aparece en esas novelas de esa escritora cuyo nombre no me sé?" Así los molestarás tanto que quiza no vuelvan a hablarte del tema, risa malvada por última vez**.

Marcus: -Voldemort no tiene comparación con la grandeza de Aro.

Jane: -Tienes razón.

Alec: -Concuerdo con Jane.

Félix-Los apoyo definitivamente.

Caius: No hay punto de enlace.

Demetri: -Sólo una mente inferior le daría la razón a éste punto.

Heidi: -No se necesita agregar más.

**A sugerencia de una leal servidora del mal (No digo nombres porque el crédito todo es mío, ¿O esperaban que las mencionara en MI guía?, jaja mentes ilusas) comento que en caso que te quieran convencer acerca de la saga de los vampirillos canadienses, simplemente haz arcadas y ¡asunto arreglado!**

Félix: -Golpe bajo ese, pero no es necesario dar a conocer nuestra saga, todo mundo sabe de qué se trata.

Bueno, pues con esto terminamos nuestra intervención desde Volterra, la verdad estamos muy ocupados con la sagre de humanos como ustedes y no tenemos más tiempor que perder, así que esperamos haya quedado clara nuestra postura ante la Gran Guía de Lord Voldemort para molestar a… "Los fanáticos de Crepúsculo que nos comparan con ellos"

Lord Voldemort deseará no haberse metido jamás con nuestra saga una vez que lea esto. Ha sido un verdadero placer.

Atte.

Aro y los respetables Vulturis, miembros de un gran linaje indiscutiblemente italiano.

00000

Bien, ahora sí, asunto terminado y veamos qué opinan ustedes, jajaja


End file.
